This invention relates to equipment for monitoring the electrical activity of the heart in a living body, and particularly to portable electrocardiogram monitors.
A number of portable devices exist for monitoring the electrical activity of the heart. Examples of the same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,352 to Geddes et al., which patent is hereby incorporated by reference. This patent discloses the use of dry electrodes mounted directly on one side of an ECG monitor housing with an LCD display on the opposite side of the housing for visual display of an ECG waveform. While this device is very useful during emergency medical diagnosis and in other situations where an immediate record of the ECG is desired, the fixed position of the electrodes relative to the display imposes an undesirable limitation in terms of the available viewing angle for a user of the device.